


[VID] Guitar Hero

by caramarie



Category: Kick-Ass (Movies), Multi-Fandom, Wanted (2008)
Genre: 4-5 min, F/M, Torture, Violence, children committing extreme violence, mild sexiness, song contains slurs, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Shut up about all that negative shit, you wanted to make it and now that you're in –
Collections: Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] Guitar Hero

[Download mp4, 39.5 MB](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/guitarhero-genusshrike.mp4)

Song: Guitar Hero, by Amanda Palmer  
Additional source: The Green Hornet, The Protector, Fight Club, The Losers, Mr and Mrs Smith, Doomsday, The Punisher (1989)

Originally posted on [DW](https://caramarie.dreamwidth.org/264157.html) with [notes](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/263595.html?#cutid1)


End file.
